fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akilah Medeiros
Akilah Medeiros's origins and past are a complete mystery, not a single record of her existence exists among any form of written or spoken history. She was created as an experiment on part of the Val Royeaux to create a weapon capable of going toe to toe with any mage on the continent, it was successful in theory. She was incredibly powerful beating any enemy that was thrown at her, the problem was that they could not control her and she grew bored of them after seeing the outside world. She soon escaped and went into the world meeting Sykushi Strykri she took a liking to him and became his sword both figuratively and literally. Although Sykushi calls her Mugen this is not her real identity and deems that her identity must remain secret until he is truly in danger of dying. Appearance Akilah appears as an androgynous adolescent male with long purple hair that goes beyond his feet. His bangs cover her left eye. She has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She wears a headband formed of two parallel golden strips that match the horns piercing through her hair from the edge of his hairline. She wears a sleeveless open-back dress with a collar covering his throat. The chest piece is black while the rest of the dress is white. The gown splits open at her outer thighs, freeing her legs for movement. She wears black sleeves separated from the gown that reach her mid-upper arms and come down to his arms to her middle fingers, where each sleeve is attached to a ring. She is barefoot. Personality She is often described as a tease, often messing with people due to her questionable gender. She tends to tease whoever she feels like no matter the gender. She is often considered a free spirit doing whatever she feels like at the time, whether its climbing up the top of a really tall building to enjoy the view, to crazy acrobatic stunts. She has a real playful nature never really taking anything too seriously out of habit. The most serious she gets when it comes to romance where she has droned on for hours about romantic tales. She enjoys observing fights, playing the referee for the sake of just being able to interfere whenever she chose to. She enjoys calm and refreshing walks through town, swords, and books. If there is one thing that she absolutely hates is one thing, being underestimated or being mistaken for a boy both get on her nerves to a great extent. She loves to fight against strong opponents to prove her strength and by extension show to the world that Sykushi and her cannot be beaten. She has even stated that she'll possess Sykushi if the situation demands it, but rarely forces control away from him unless the situation is incredibly dire. She has no problem cutting her opponents down especially dark mages who threaten her or Sykushi's life due to the life link tying them both together. Synopsis History Equipment *'Asura'-Her Sword Asura is an extension of her own self in a sense. She uses this blade to fight whenever her options are extremely limited. Its abilities are similar to that of her own as a sword possessing the ability to absorb magic and cut through magic easily. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Akilah has incredible magic reserves, along with her immense magical power she is very strong. Not only that her magic is linked with that of Sykushi allowing her to tap into his magical powers or the other way around making them both incredibly hard to tire out from loss of magic. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed and strength are 2 of her most powerful assets. Her speed is very enhanced and has outran many people in the past. Her strength is monstrous and renown throughout a good portion of the area. *'Life Link'- To ensure she would remain loyal to whoever she was "bound" to the Val Royeaux planted a condition that she would be forced to endure to ensure she could still have fun. Her life is linked to Sykushi if he would expire she would die with him, same opposite way. If either combatant meets their end both would go together no matter how much she protested after discovering this too late. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- Akilah's martial art skills are very dangerous, she has trained her skills and honed them to a degree that is to be respected. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its endurance and demon like destruction. *'Master Weapon User'- She has experience utilizing weapons as she needed them to help her fight off large groups of enemies with her telekinesis and weapon magic. *'Keen Intelligence'-She possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. *Heavenly Body Magic- is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. *Barrier Magic- With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. *Chain Magic- This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects. *Darkness Magic- arkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. *Spatial Magic- A form of space manipulation, with it she gets a drop of her opponents by stabbing through it to extend her reach drastically. She also uses it as a form of transportation to get to an area faster. *Sword Magic- She uses this to create swords or pull swords out of her body. She is dangerous with this magic capable of cutting through steel with it. Trivia *Appearance is based on Asuramaru from Owari no Seraph. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword User Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Martial Artist